


good dye young

by requiemzoe



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, someone please help camila cabello, soulmate au's are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemzoe/pseuds/requiemzoe
Summary: "i would get if she dyed it like, green, or something, but who the fuck dyes their hair yellow. she knows damn well that theres someone out there with yellow eyes right now.""not to be rude, or anything, mila, but i really don't think she gives a fuck."//au: your soulmate’s hair color is the color of your eyes. the color of your eyes also changes to match the color of their hair if they dye itau: all of your dreams are your soulmate’s most significant memories from that given day





	

it's, like, common knowledge that your soulmate's hair color is the color of your eyes. and this would, for most people, be encouragement to not dye their hair fucking yellow.

it started on june 20th, with the black. camila's eyes, up until then, had been a medium brown color, and this asshole, whoever the fuck they were, decided to dye their hair black. dinah actually took a video and put it on snapchat of the color just bleeding from her pupil and extending outwards, eating up whatever brown was left. the caption of the video was "this bihh cryin", alluding to camila yelling angrily at a person who, for all she knew, "could live in antarctica or something".

"they don't live in antarctica, mila. didn't you have that dream, the other night, with the beach?"

in addition to the whole soulmate-eye color-deal, there was also this thing where your dreams are your soulmates most signifigant memories from that day. camila was often terrified that her soulmate would see all of her embarassing breakdowns and tripping over nothing.

"it was miami beach."

"are you sure?"

"i already told you, dj, i know it was miami beach because that law building, the one with the panther logo and the gold windows? it was, like, right there."

"m'kay."

sure enough, that night in camila's dream, her head was rested in a sink and someone was massaging their fingers through it. it would've been pleasant if she hadn't remembered the whole soulmate dreams bullshit as soon as she woke up. she stomped into the kitchen, not really caring how dumb she probably looked with her cheetah girls onesie on.

"you ok, chanch? you seem a little, uh,"

"that fucking asshole. she posted a picture on instagram and everything. that was one of her most im-fuckin-portant memories from that fuckin day, was obsessively checking how many likes her picture had gotten."

"sounds like you." dinah muttered, and dodged the cereal box that got thrown at her head right after she said it.

-

december of that year, camila was very, very angry when she woke up again.

she stomped down the stairs, wearing the same cheetah girls onesie she had been wearing months earlier, and positioned herself right in front of dinah, who was nonchalantly sipping a mug of tea. camila vaguely heard her mutter "oh, this should be good." into the cup.

"who the actual fuck. dyes their hair. from fucking, black! jet black! almost blue-black!" at this, she took the stance that vaguely resembled a crab, hand motions flailing wildly. "to fucking- fucking! BLONDE, DINAH JANE. _BLONDE._ "

at this point, dinah's eyes widened and she took another step in to see camila's eyes from her crab position. sure enough, her eyes were a pale yellow, blonde to the point of almost being white.

"i'm gonna fuckin kill her." 

around august, camila dated a girl who was her first kiss, and happened to have black hair. camila was almost sure that it was her, until one day, she got a text from her of a selfie of her with green hair, and asked for a picture of her eyes, which were still dark, dark black. she blocked her number almost immediately, texting her nothing but "sorry" "still black" and crying for a few days. however, this experience somewhat assured camila that she was lesbian- she had been attracted to girls all her life, and now was no different.

and surely the universe had to know that, right?

"i 'unno, chancho, my eyes have been this color for all my damn life. if i were you, i'd be excited."

camila scoffed and left the room to go angrily play mario kart.

-

it happened when camila and dinah were standing in line at the nail place to pay for their manicures.

"hey mila?"

"yeah?"

"um, your eyes, they're, uh,"

"they're what?"

in response, dinah pulled out her phone and opened the front camera, letting camila look for herself.

bright yellow.

bright-ass, sunshine, crayola crayon ass, highlighter ass yellow.

"ok, so that vein on your forehead is popping out and i'm gonna have to wait for you to freak out until we get home, because, like... _yikes._ "

camila counted to ten, took a deep breath, and tried to focus on anything else. she couldn't even grab the change, her hands were shaking so badly. 

"who the fuck dyes their hair fucking _YELLOW_ , dj? who does that knowing that there's someone out there with bright yellow hair right now."

"mila, i'm not trying to be rude or anything, but i really think that she doesn't give any fucks."

camila pinched the bridge of her nose and huffed. "can we just go back to your house?"

"'f course. slide me my keys."

as camila reached into her back pocket, she caught a glimpse of yellow out of the corner of her eye and realized it was coming from the salon that was connected to the nail salon. dinah now refers to this moment as "the moment camila found her soulmate and lost her damn mind at the same time."

she stomped up to lauren, who was coming out of the salon runnig her fingers through her newly highlighter-ified hair. 

"did you dye your hair black on june 20th?"

"y-yeah? why?" she looked camila up and down before locking eyes with her. "oh _fuck._ "

"fuck you."

"you're very pretty."

"you're very stupid. who the fuck dyes their hair yellow?"

ignoring her, she twirled a strand of yellow hair around her nose, eyeing camila hungrily. camila noted the color of her eyes. she didn't know that her brown could look so good on someone. 

"me, apparently." she chuckled lightly, a raspy laugh that made camila want to hear it for the rest of her life. "i'm lauren."

"i'm camila."

"so we're soulmates."

"yeah."

lauren looked over camila's shoulder, glancing at dinah, who was recording the whole ordeal. "i've seen her in my dreams a lot."

"i've seen you checking your instagram for likes a lot."

lauren's face reddened. "i bet i've seen you trip over nothing even more."

"hey, um, hate to interrupt the whole soulmate thing, but like, i'm hungry and chancho here promised me some chicken nuggets. you down to come with?" dinah looked vaguely like a mom who just saw her kid with a druggie, camila noted.

"'f course."

"tight."

as she walked over to the white car, camila locked eyes with lauren one more time.

"can i, like, hug you?"

"i was just gonna ask."

(the snapchat dinah took of that was captioned "im the bihh crying now", obviously.)

**Author's Note:**

> and then they got chicken nuggets and fell in love or whatever


End file.
